Death in Space
by Azura Nyx
Summary: A Stargate: Atlantis/Dead Like Me crossover where the reapers and SGA-1 team are on a mission to reap a soul. The question is: who’s?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Death in Space

**Author: **Azura Nyx

**Characters: **Daisy Adaire, Mason, Georgia Lass, Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Todd: The Wraith, Richard Woolsey, Teyla Emmagan, Jennifer Keller, and Ronan Dex.

**Pairings: **Rodney McKay/Jennifer Keller (vaguely implied)

**Type: **Crossover/Sci-Fi/Adventure/Gen

**Length: **~5,600 words, 6 chapters +epilogue

**Warnings/Author's Notes: **These characters are property of MGM, and do not belong to me. As for warnings, there is some foul language.

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **A Stargate: Atlantis/Dead Like Me crossover where the reapers and SGA-1 team are on a mission to reap a soul. The question is: who's?

**Death in Space**

_**Chapter 1**_

"I can't believe I am actually going through with this," Mr. Richard Woolsey said as he walked down the stairs to the gate room. "It seems so…absurd."

"Well, at least this will be over and done with soon enough," responded Colonel John Sheppard.

The wormhole from the stargate swooshed out, and then back into place, revealing none other than three grim reapers; Georgia Lass (F.Y.I: she prefers to be called 'George'), Mason, and Daisy Adair.

Mr. Woolsey greeted them and shook each one of their hands, smiling as he did so.

"Please, allow me to introduce to you the members of the first Stargate: Atlantis team. First, we have Rodney McKay, who is a doctor of astrophysics. Then, to his right we have Colonel John Sheppard of the U.S Air Force. The others are Teyla Emmagan and Ronan Dex, who are aliens from another planet within the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Aliens, you say," perplexedly stated Mason. "They don't look green, and nor do they have antenna thingy's sticking up from their heads."

Teyla and Ronan exchanged confused looks, and then looked at Mr. Woolsey, who was just as baffled as they were at the moment.

George shot Mason the shut-your-f%&$ing-mouth look, turned to Richard, grinned and said, "You'll have to excuse Mason. He's a bit of…an idiot, for lack of a better term."

"Let's head to the debriefing room to discuss the mission plan, shall we," kindly asked Richard. Each of the reapers nodded their heads in agreement, and Woolsey led them and the SGA-1 team to the debriefing room.

"So," Rodney began, talking to Daisy as they headed to the debriefing room. "After this, would you like to grab a bite to eat with me?"

"Do you know how old I am," inquired Daisy.

"Um… er… 35? What does that have to do with-"

"I am 100 years old, dear Rodney, which makes me too old for you."

Rodney was astonished by Daisy's response, and said, "Damn! You look great for 100! Hell! I like older women!"

Daisy smiled at Rodney, patted him on the head and answered, "Only in your dreams, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

__"Okay, let me get this straight," Mr. Woolsey started as he sat down. "You three are here to take a soul?"

"Yes, that's right," replied George.

"…and is this unlucky person someone we know," John apprehensively inquired.

"Uh…," George stuttered. "I can't guarantee that you don't, unfortunately. I _can_ guarantee this reap will be for the betterment of everyone."

"I see. Well, you have a post-it note with the name of the person who is going to…die, correct? Can you tell us who it is," asked Sheppard.

"No. That information is for reaper eyes only, I'm afraid," Daisy remarked. "Upper management could have some issues with us if we did that."

Richard Woolsey became puzzled, and asked, "Upper management?"

"God…gods…goddess…whatever you refer to a higher deity as," explained Mason. "…if you believe in that shi…stuff."

"I don't like vagueness," commented Rodney. "I especially don't like working with strange people who are being vague."

"It's not our place to reveal every detail. So, take it or leave it," responded George.

"Rodney, we _have_ to help these people…er…reapers," Woolsey began. "If we don't, it can alter not only their existence, but ours as well. It is of significant importance we let them do their job."

"Well, sorry I'm not all peachy about helping strangers who claim to be grim reapers, as if that sounds logical, to kill someone," fervently exclaimed Rodney.

"In any case, where do you need to go? What planet," Richard inquired George.

"Some place called 'Palatonia,' I believe," she replied.

"Would taking a puddle jumper tomorrow be sufficient," Mr. Woolsey asked John.

"It shouldn't be any more than an hour's flight," he answered.

"Yeah, well… you can forget that plan," an agitated Dr. McKay said.

John became just as irritated with Rodney when he inquired, "Why's that?"

"We currently only have one puddle jumper that is fully operational enough to do such missions, and it is under reconstruction. There's no way Dr. Zelenka and the rest of the tech team can finish it before tomorrow."

"Then I guess you're going to have to work harder on it," remarked Woolsey.

Rodney sardonically waved his hands in the air and responded, "Oh! That's right! Why didn't I think of that?! Just lay all of this on me as per usual, huh?"

"No one is trying to intimidate you, Rodney," Teyla calmly said.

"That's right. You're making _yourself _look like the ass," Ronan said to Dr. McKay.

Teyla turned her head to Ronan in astonishment at his insult and exclaimed, "Ronan!"

"You know what?! Fine! I will do the impossible _once again_," Rodney exasperatedly said as he stood up to leave the room. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh! Can I tag along, mate," kindly asked Mason. "I kind of want to see what the puddle ma-hoojie-thingy's look like."

Rodney looked at Richard as if to beg him to step in sometime soon here, and say that what Mason asked would be impossible. Instead, Mr. Woolsey didn't do anything, which forced Rodney to say:

"Fine, but if you break _anything_, I swear to God: I will wring your dead, little neck!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Mason and Rodney made it to the puddle jumper in the hangar bay. Rodney began running diagnostics and simulations on the jumper immediately whereas Mason couldn't help but to look around with utter astonishment: he couldn't believe he was in an actual working space craft.

"Ooo… what's this," asked Mason as he pointed to the screen in the front of the puddle jumper. "Can you watch television on this?"

"No, it's not made for that," a very annoyed Dr. McKay began. "Not that a simple-minded person such as yourself would understand this, but it is a very sophisticated holographic screen that allows us to keep track of our trajectory, speed and things alike."

Mason laughed when he responded, "You're right, mate. I guess I don't have a clue what you just said. Um… but can I touch it? Maybe even watch a few channels?"

Rodney rolled his eyes in aggravation because he was trying so hard to fix the control panel as accurately and quickly as possible before tomorrow. Yet, Mason: The Dead Dork, as Rodney secretly nicknamed him behind his back, kept asking him questions and wouldn't shut up.

"No! It's _not _for television as I have already told you," Rodney agitatedly said. "Besides, didn't I say you are not allowed to touch anything, hmm?"

"Geeze! Sorry! I just thought that-"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong now, didn't you? Look! I'm very busy working on this, so if you could just…please shut up for a few minutes?"

"Sure! Whatever," Mason apologetically replied.

At last, Rodney was able to work in peace…for about 5 minutes that was. Mason was looking around still, and happened upon a device that seemed very strange to him. Of course, _everything_ here seemed out of the ordinary to Mason, but he picked it up and asked Rodney, "What is this?"

McKay turned around and yelled, "Put that down _right now_!"

Mason did so, but he accidently dropped the device on to the floor because he was startled by Rodney's answer. The device broke, and Dr. McKay's face turned so hot red that it appeared as if he could blow up any second from his fury.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD _ENOUGH_ OF YOUR IGNORANCE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE _NOW _BEFORE I LITERALLY KICK YOU OUT," Rodney screamed.

"I'm very sorry, mate," began a very confused and flustered Mason. "What was that thing anyway?"

"Does it matter now? You son-of-a-," answered Rodney as he grasped his hands around Mason's neck, practically choking him.

"Um…am I interrupting anything," George said, announcing her presence. Rodney immediately, but reluctantly, freed his grip from Mason's throat.

Mason gasped for air, and then exc laimed, "Oh, thank God! Georgie, I think you would have just saved my life if I was alive."

George disregarded Mason's statement by asking Rodney, "What did he do now?"

"That poor excuse for a chunk of ectoplasm just _destroyed_ my wraith communication translator device," Dr. McKay angrily replied. "How am I supposed to know what the wraiths are saying without that mechanism, huh? If you weren't already dead and it was up to me, Mason, I would _feed_ you to the damn wraith!"

"Didn't I already tell you I was sorry," inquired Mason.

"Yes, you may have, but that's not good enough! I _need _that device-," Rodney began only to be interrupted by George:

"Alright, alright! Mason, don't touch anything again, and Rodney, I'm very sorry for his behavior. Not as if this will make your day better, but I came by to let you know that Mr. Woolsey told us we need to leave earlier…like now. John, Teyla, Ronan, and Daisy are on their way."

Rodney instantly became wide-eyed with astonishment, and exasperatedly replied, "_What?!_ Please tell me you're joking! I'm not even _close _to being finished."

"No, I'm not kidding. Mr. Woolsey said we have to depart now because the wraiths are approaching Palatonia. They should arrive there in a few days according to their current travel speed. If we can get there today, we may be able to dodge their arrival."

"Oh, great! I'm not even close to being done, and we have to go. Does he _not _realize how serious the reconstruction to this puddle jumper is? The entire control grid could essentially blow, and then you would have to reap _all _of our souls."

At last; Daisy, John, Ronan, and Teyla arrived at the puddle jumper and everyone departed through the stargate soon afterward.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The team and the reapers arrived at Palatonia. It was a beautiful planet. In fact, Palatonia had a lot of similar aspects to Earth; bountiful water, green vegetation, etc. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary as the reapers and the SGA-1 team investigated the planet.

'So…," started John. "Who are we looking for again?"

"I'm not entirely sure," George responded, shrugging her shoulders. "We'll have to wait it out."

"What exactly is the reaping process, anyway," Rodney inquired George.

Daisy stepped into the conversation by answering, "We touch the person in order to take the soul from their body before they die. It's a courteous thing to do. Death can be painful, so stripping the soul makes the dying process easier for the dying."

"Have there ever been moments when you couldn't catch up to the person in time before they died? What do you do in that case," asked Rodney.

"Those moments are unfortunate and painful for the dying when they do occur," George began. "So, what we have to do is take the soul afterward."

"Do these people know they are about to die," Ronan inquired.

"No, they don't," answered George.

"That seems awfully harsh, don't you think," commented John.

Georgia shrugged and replied, "It depends on how you perceive it. Before I died, I had a very similar outlook on life the way you do, John; reaping souls-"

"You mean killing people," Rodney bluntly interrupted.

John peered over his shoulder, gesturing to Rodney to shut up, which he did eventually with some reluctance. George noticed this gesture, but continued by saying, "I've never viewed reaping souls and watching people die as a charitable thing to do. Still, the fact of life is: everything and everyone must die. Our job isn't killing people, as Rodney so fervently believes, but to help the dying cross over as easily as possible."

"I am still confused," Teyla began. "Why are you so relaxed about watching people die?"

"It's not as if we enjoy it, "answered Daisy. "Things can get pretty messy. Have you ever broken a newly manicured finger nail because some soul decided not to accept their death? Yeah… not so fun." George rolled her eyes at Daisy's statement, and Mason just snickered.

"Anyway, the answer to that is: we aren't," George started. "After you've been dead for over 5 years like I have, you stop trying to defy the rules. It's a pain in the ass because there are so many of them that are bullshit, but… you know…upper management."

Ronan had found something strange and immediately stopped. He blocked out the sun by holding his hand above his eyes to see more efficiently. Once Ronan was fairly certain of what he saw, he ran to catch up with the others.

"I think I found some sort of temple not too far away from here," announced Ronan.

"What did it look like," inquired Rodney. "It may give us some insight on what we are looking for."

"It was tall, greenish siding…not the usual appearance for a temple, but I think that's what it was. There was some sort of insignia on top of the building, and I recognize it from somewhere."

John, Teyla, Rodney and the grim reapers followed Ronan to the temple, and once they stepped inside, they couldn't believe how beautiful the place was. It was most definitely a temple. The glass mosaic windows indicated so, but the religious artwork depicted on the glass was difficult to make out.

"This temple must be hundreds, if not thousands, of years old," excitedly claimed Rodney. "It's amazing this building has lasted this long. You would think certain events would have demolished it by now!"

"Something is not right," Teyla said. "This is not a usual place of worship." Everyone, including the reapers, was looking at her now: waiting for her to continue her explanation. When Teyla did, she mentioned, "I sense wraith everywhere in this room. It is as if they are here, but… there does not appear to be any other presence besides us."

"I am disappointed in you, Teyla," a very eerie voice proclaimed. "I would have thought your wraith senses would have improved since discovering you had them." Everyone turned around, curious as to where the voice came from. They soon found, however, that it was Todd: The Wraith who spoke.

"You know," John began. "It's rude to just show up out of nowhere uninvited."

Todd grew a perplexed look upon his face and replied, "And showing up to a wraith temple, uninvited is… what exactly?"

"Never mind that," Rodney started in. "I want to know what this place is used for. Is it a temple used for humans on this planet to worship the wraith?"

"No," Todd answered. "Actually, it's a place of worship for the wraith. Certain groups of our species believe in higher deities."

"So, I take it you are here to pray? Who ever thought the wraith could be such spiritual beings," dryly commented Ronan, firmly clutching the gun in his hand. Ronan was ready to shoot if needed, but he decided not to point the gun at Todd unless that wraith made a wrong move.

Todd smirked at Ronan's statement. People like him were amusing to listen to in his opinion. There was much Todd could have said back in response to Ronan, but instead he just inquired John:

"New friends of yours, Sheppard? Who are they?"

"Why should we tell _you_," John bitterly snapped. "Let's face it: you haven't necessarily been kind to us in the past."

Todd expected John to act in this manner, and so he replied, "If I wanted to harm you or the others you are with, don't you think I would have by now?"

"Maybe you're just waiting it out," said Rodney.

Todd looked over at Rodney, grinned and answered, "No. I take no joy in playing with my food. I would prefer to just chow down." But then he continued by saying, "Each year, wraiths gather here to worship their gods."

"You say 'their' as if you're not one of them," mentioned Ronan.

"Oh, I regard myself as wraith. That doesn't mean I worship our gods. Human sacrifices and other religious rituals of my people has never been my thing."

John became confused by this and asked, "You said '_human_' sacrifices?"

"That's right. Whenever the wraiths gather here for prayer and worship, they offer a percentage of their food source to the gods in thanksgiving for a bountiful year."

"We should probably attend this… ceremony," George commented to John. "I am thinking this is the soul we need to reap."

"That would be difficult seeing as none of you are wraith and you are wearing your uniforms. Most generally, the wraiths wear hooded robes during this ceremony. It could be easy for my people to pick you out of the group," regretfully answered Todd.

"I found a clothing booth not too far back. We could trade for some hooded robes," Teyla suggested.

John considered Teyla suggestion for a moment, and then said, "Yeah. That may not be too bad of an idea. You and Ronan can go together. The rest of us will stay with Todd and wait for you guys."

Without another word spoken, Teyla and Ronan left for the clothing booth. In the mean time, Todd, John, Rodney and the grim reapers had their own discussion while they waited.

"Why the robes," McKay abruptly inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, well the wraiths wear them during the ceremony as a symbol of death. Sort of like… grim reapers," answered Todd as he looked at Daisy, George and Mason. John, his team and the reapers looked at each other in astonishment at the wraith's statement. Todd paused for a moment, smirking almost devilishly as he continued, "Sheppard, you didn't actually believe I had no clue why you and the others showed up, did you? The woman who is about to be sacrificed will die and it is up to the reapers to take her soul beforehand."

"How could you tell," inquired Mason. "We're not _that_ obvious."

The wraith answered, "You didn't haveto appear like grim reapers in order for me to know. Teyla contains the wraith gene and because she has a very difficult time controlling her thoughts, well…let's just say she becomes more readable to the wraith. Just be glad I was the only one who could hear here at the time and that I'm a…decent, merciful wraith."

At last, Teyla and Ronan returned with 7 robes. Each of the three reapers and the SGA-1 team put them on. As John pulled the robe over his original attire, he said:

"We will more than likely need your help getting us in, Todd. Besides, I don't want to take the chance on you telling your fellow wraith what our intentions are."

"I wouldn't be standing here talking to you if I had planned on revealing your conspiracy, but I will concede in going with you," Todd informed John, who apprehensively nodded to him in approval.

Todd was able to let the others and himself in the chapel-like area known by the wraith as "The Shrine of The Gods," where the sacrifices were held. Actually, despite the nasty events that take place in the shrine, it was quite beautiful; extraordinary, artistic wraith religious statues filled the room, and all sorts of floral designs were spread about into various pieces of work. The carpet would only be one example of this.

A pure white, almost transparent curtain draped over the sacrificial area. Therefore, nobody could really see the sacrifice occur up close even though it was still possible to witness the means of death which, as Todd informed the SGA-1 crew and the reapers, would be through beheading.

It only took a few minutes before the room became filled with wraith priests, priestesses, warriors, and even queens: some of them traveled far to witness this offering to their gods while others lived near the temple as it were. This ritual of sacrificing a human was performed only once a year, as Todd mentioned, and so it wasn't terribly difficult for a wraith from even outside the Pegasus galaxy to attend this ceremony.

"What is your plan on reaping the soul? The altar seems to be heavily guarded by the wraith priests" John inquired George.

"I'm working on that," she commented back. "Todd, is there any part in the ritual where the priests touch the person who is about to be sacrificed?"

"Yes, but the only time they do that is to hold the human down right before severing the head," replied Todd.

"Ugh," George exclaimed, a little grossed out by that idea. "Oh, man. This is gonna suck!" Regardless of what George thought, however, she walked up to the altar with the wraith priests and priestesses. They stood behind the curtain, waiting for the sacrifice to be revealed to the wraith community.

Once the human sacrifice was brought on to the altar by the high priest of the wraith, the human turned out to be a man no older than his mid-thirties. He was tall, slim and barely clothed. As the wraith made this man kneel in front of the high priest, who was essentially the sacrifice's executioner, he begged for his life. Even as the wraith chanted a hymn of praise to their gods, the man beseeched the priests to let him go, but they wouldn't.

The priests now surrounded the soon to be sacrificed human. Georgia swiped her hand across the man's shoulder, but nothing happened. This confounded her greatly because she knew her post-it note was correct: it said the name, ETD and everything. So, why wasn't this mother f-ing man's soul releasing itself from the body? George soon had her answer. The man was stronger than he looked, he leapt up from the grasps of the wraith, fought them successfully…even if it was time consuming. Georgia found this to be the appropriate time to skedaddle, and that's exactly what she did as she ran to her fellow reapers and new companions. Of course, the wraith audience tried to attack the man, but it didn't work because he too escaped fast enough to lose them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Todd fled from the scene as the SGA-1 team and the reapers, with much luck, successfully made it to the puddle jumper and headed into space. However, to think the wraith would stop searching for them would be a mistake. The wraith pursued them in their darts, firing madly at the jumper, which eventually caused more damage to the circuitry on the control grid. It wasn't a minor incident either because the puddle jumper's weapon drones would no longer fire. Therefore, John had to do some slick flying to avoid getting hit by the dart's weapons.

"I have to go to the aft of the jumper and fix the control grid," Rodney announced. "Ronan, take over for me."

Ronan took the seat where Rodney was previously sitting, and John responded, "No pressure or anything, but please hurry up. I can't hold the wraith off for very long."

Daisy peered down at her post-it note, which read:

R. McKay

Pegasus Galaxy

E.T.D 5:00pm

She looked up at Rodney, whose back was facing toward her to fix the control grid. Daisy stood up from her seat and walked over to Rodney.

"I'm sure you can get it fixed in no time," Daisy said as she swiped her hand down Rodney's shoulder. A white-ish like glow was extracted from where she touched, and Rodney turned to look at her, feeling a little confused by this. He then returned his attention to the grid. The notion he was about to die never entered his mind. It was so random, so insignificant that neither Rodney nor anybody else suspected that was exactly what was going on.

One mistake is all that was needed for Rodney to be electrocuted. If he was to make a connection error between two wires, he would be dead before he hit the floor. So, Rodney tried his damnest to make certain he got the wires accurately connected. He did, however, manage to successfully connect one set, but now there were two others to connect.

As Rodney was thinking where to connect the yellow wire, a graveling grabbed a chord of some kind from a supply bag and lightly entwined it about Rodney's feet.

"Hello, back there," yelled a very flustered John Sheppard. "Rodney, I need those drones working like _now_!"

McKay rolled his eyes in irritation as he turned around and responded, "Don't you think I'm _trying_! It's not as if I want to get us-." Just then Rodney lost his balance and his hand accidentally slammed into the control grid, which released an enormous amount of electricity through his body. Dr. McKay lay dead on the floor.

"What the _HELL_," John exclaimed as he raised himself from the seat, running to the aft of the jumper. John briefly looked behind him and continued by saying, "Ronan, take my place. Teyla, sit in the co-pilot chair."

"He's dead, John. There's no sense in checking or bringing him back," regretfully said George.

"Bullshit," he angrily responded. "You're grim reapers, for god's sakes! You kill people every day, so you can bring someone back."

Georgia was now infuriated. She stood up from her seat and stood in front of John. George probably wasn't any more than 10 inches from John's face when she said, "For the last _GOD DAMN TIME_: we don't _KILL PEOPLE! _And we don't have the power to bring someone back to life. _WHY?!_ Do you think I _ENJOY _seeing people die? HUH?! Don't you think I would bring him back if I could? _THE RULES DON'T SPIN THAT WAY!!!_"

"You shouldn't be angry at her," Daisy said. John and Georgia looked at her, and Daisy continued by mentioning, "Georgia didn't reap his soul. I did."

John's eyes grew wide in disbelief and horror. He called Daisy a "bitch" and ran over to her with the intent to throw her out of the hatch. Sheppard wanted nothing more than to leave this reaper out in the cold, dark space to suffocate...as if that would kill her. But George pulled him back, restricting him from what he was about to do.

"For Christ's sakes, John! Be fucking reasonable," exclaimed George. "Daisy, like all of us, was just doing her job. She got a post-it note with Rodney's name on it."

Colonel Sheppard appeared to be calming down, although he was far from the emotion, when he replied, "Wait a second! You mean to tell me you guys intended for this to happen _from the beginning_? Why the _hell _didn't you say anything?!"

"Would you have let us go through with the mission if we had," Georgia pointedly inquired.

"For the record, we did know before we came through the stargate to enter Atlantis," Mason stepped in as he stood up from the seat. "And there's no need to be pissed at us, mate. We're just doing our job, but we're also sorry for your loss…okay?"

John was so angered he was lost for words, and all he could say was: "S-sorry? You? _Sorry?! _You have no _fucking IDEA WHAT IT MEANS TO BE SORRY!_ A very valuable asset has been lost to the Atlantis expedition, and not to mention that we're screwed because the drones can't be fixed now."

"I wouldn't be so sure on the 'screwed' part of that," said Ronan. "We're entering hyperspace and there should be a supergate on the other side. From there, we should end up back on Atlantis."

Ten minutes later, and the SGA-1 team and the grim reapers made it back to Atlantis as Ronan said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"You did _what_," Mr. Woolsey heatedly inquired.

"It's what I had to do," Daisy regretfully answered. "I didn't want to do it, but the post-it had his name on it. It was simply his time."

"Yeah, but I thought you came here to take the soul of another human in this galaxy-not one of my personnel who happened to be very crucial to the preservation of this city!"

"You know what I don't get," Mason began. "Why is it everyone was okay with us going to a different galaxy with the intent of reaping a person's soul who you didn't know, but when it came to Dr. McKay it was an entirely different story?"

"HE PLAYED A _SIGNIFICANT _ROLE ON THIS PLANET," yelled Sheppard.

Jennifer Keller was so mortified by the news of Rodney's death that she couldn't put his corpse in the body bag herself. Instead, she had a med lab assistant go into the jumper and move Rodney's body into the black bag.

"Hold on a second," George said. "Allow me to…say my goodbyes."

"Haven't you done enough," John harshly asked.

"Let her say good-bye," Teyla said. "There is no harm in that."

Georgia walked up to Rodney's lifeless body, and then put her hands above his chest. She closed her eyes as if she was saying a prayer.

"What in the hell is she doing," Mr. Woolsey asked. "This is crazy! Remove her immediately."

Just as some of the military officers were about to step in and do as Richard ordered, Ronan said, "No. Wait! I think she's bringing him back to life."

"That's ridiculous, Ronan. Maybe you should head to the infirmary to get your head checked," insisted John.

"I mean it! Just watch," he answered.

Rodney had raised himself up from the stretcher, and everybody was frozen in shock. Jennifer Keller was the first to move. She ran over to Rodney and embraced him, crying as she did so.

"Whoa," Dr. McKay said, a little surprised at Jennifer's reaction. "Yeah… missed you too!"

"It's a miracle," she ecstatically said. "You were dead and… now you're alive!"

"How did you do it," John asked George. "I thought you said you couldn't bring the dead back."

Georgia shrugged and said, "Well… there are the rare, few exceptions. It wasn't Rodney's time after all."

"Thank-you, George…actually thank-you all for this. We are truly in your debt," Richard said.

"No. Really, it's nothing," Georgia responded.

"And…uh… sorry about my little moment back there," John began. "I shouldn't have reacted as callously as I did."

George smiled and said, "In your position, I probably would have done the same."

The reapers said there good-bye's, and then stepped through the gate to head back to Earth. The SGA-1 team was sad to see them go because so much information and understanding had been shared in their time of being together. One day, hopefully, they would meet again.


	7. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Even though Dr. Keller cleared Rodney for active duty, he was still in the infirmary. Dr. McKay would be there for another hour just to be absolutely certain he wasn't seriously injured or something along those lines. So John, Ronan, Teyla and Woolsey decided to pay Rodney a visit.

"Oh! Hey, you guys," Rodney excitedly said as he chowed down on his lunch.

"So, Dr. Keller says you're fine and that you will be released later this afternoon," Mr. Woolsey began. "I bet you'll be happy to get back to work."

Rodney swallowed down a gulp of milk and replied, "Well… sort of. I'm wondering what Radek screwed up next, and I'm not so enthusiastic about fixing whatever that may be. However, I do want to see if I can fix that jumper. Since it is practically destroyed because I fell, I suppose I should be the one to fix it."

"But Dr. Keller also said she wants you to take it easy for a few days," mentioned Teyla.

McKay dismissively answered, "Nah… I'll be fine. I really need to get it fixed ASAP so the others can use it. We have very few puddle jumpers as it were."

"Yeah. Johnny here was freaking out really bad at George because he thought you were a goner," Ronan teasingly said with a wide grin as he good-heartedly shoved John.

"No, I wasn't," insisted Colonel Sheppard. "I was concerned the reapers didn't know what in the hell they were doing. That's all."

"Rrriiiggghhhttt," Ronan jokingly said, laughing.

"We _all _missed you Rodney," said Teyla. "We are grateful you came back."

Rodney smiled at this and responded, "Aww! You missed me! But you know, I always knew deep down you all would grieve my death should such an event-"

"_Don't _push it, McKay," John interrupted. "Get some rest."

Ronan, John, Teyla and Woolsey walked out of the infirmary as Rodney was saying, "But it's true, isn't it?! You were all worried sick about me!"

"Get some rest, Rodney," said John, shutting the door to the infirmary.


End file.
